


Of Sirens and Little Girls

by TheOtherXOPrincess



Series: A Change In The Sea [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Special for One-Month-Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess
Summary: Some of the gleeks accidently discover their siren powers during a full moon. Takes place during "Mermaids Do Exist!"
Relationships: Past Brittana - Relationship, Past Samcedes, Rachel Berry/Brody Weston(mentioned)
Series: A Change In The Sea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632367
Kudos: 4





	Of Sirens and Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! As "Mermaids Don't Exist" was uploaded one month ago and my series has over 500 views, I decided to upload a special. Hope you like it ;)

Kurt nervously checked his watch. It was late in the evening; the full moon would arise soon. He was so not in the mood to turn into a siren. He shuddered when he thought about the time where he had accidently compelled Mercedes and Rachel with his powers. “Kurt? Earth on Kurt!”, Rachel just said. The both of them were in the living room, sitting on the couch and Rachel was just chatting about her date with Brody. At some point, Kurt stopped listening to her. “Yes, what did you just say?”, he asked absentmindedly. “Is there a problem? For hours, you have been acting so weird. What happened?”, Rachel queried. “Maybe Hobbit cheated on him again”, Santana, who just entered the living room, said, smirking. Kurt shook his head. “No, it’s not about Blaine…” he trailed off when he heard the doorbell ringing. Relieved, the boy quickly got up and went to answer the door. “Mercedes?”, he asked, surprised. His friend grinned. “Surprise!”, she beamed and went to hug Kurt. “Not that I’m unhappy to see you here, but what are you doing here?”, he asked her, grinning. Mercedes shrugged. “I’m here to visit my aunt in New York, but her night shift has started now, so I thought I could pass by here, too”, she explained and happily linked arms with the boy. “Soo, I’m dying to hear all the news of NYC…”

Santana, Rachel and Kurt finally decided to show Mercedes the night life of New York. Okay, mainly Santana. “After you broke up with Trout Mouth and I broke up with Britt, we need to have fun!”, the Latina mermaid reasoned. Mercedes shrugged. “I doubt that I have time for a relationship while I’m recording my album and while I take some music-college courses. And I’m not keen on one-night stands either.” “How about we go to a karaoke-bar then?”, Rachel suggested excitedly, pointing at the bar in front of them. Kurt paled instantly, but none of the girls noticed it. Santana nodded. “Yeah, why not? I guess that’s the best alternative for softies like you.” With that, she dragged her friends into the bar.

“Kurt, why don’t you want to sing?”, Rachel whined. Mercedes and Santana picked “River deep, mountain high” for old times’ sake and Rachel wanted to sing a duet with Kurt as well. “Sore throat”, Kurt simply answered and glanced to the full moon outside. The petite brunette pouted, then shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, then I’m going to sing a solo. Would be a shame to waste my talent with a duet”, she said cheerfully. In the meanwhile, Mercedes and Santana had entered the stage and the karaoke music started to play. As the girls started singing, Kurt had to think about his junior year. His life was normal back then. Yes, it was hard with Karofsky harassing him and the other homophobes, but these problems were nothing compared to his current ones… He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rachel nudged him. “What is it?”, he asked. “Is it only me or are those people enjoying this performance way too much?”, Rachel asked him. Kurt looked over to the other people. The guys, and some women as well were hanging on their friends’ lips like they were goddesses or something. “Yes, but both of them are great singers as well”, Kurt reasoned. When the girls were done singing, they quickly left the stage. “At least ten guys just asked me whether they could marry me. Are the people in New York always like this?”, Mercedes laughed. Rachel shook her head. “I think those people had too many drinks”, she said and got up because she was next to sing. After her somewhat angry performance of “You don’t own me” (Kurt could imagine that she was still bitter about the breakup with his brother), she stormed down the stairs of the stage and quickly headed to her friends. “Those guys are crazy! They treated me like I was Madonna or something. I mean, I’m flattered, but I don’t know why”, she frowned. A bunch of people was now surrounding the four friends’ table. “Santana, can we have sex?”, a blonde asked. “Mercedes let’s make out!”, a guy begged. “Rachel, please, kiss me!”, another guy pleaded. “Those people are starting to scare me…”, Rachel said, slightly anxious. Kurt paled. What if he was not the only siren around? “Guys, I think I have to tell you something…”

“You did WHAT?”, Rachel asked Kurt, slightly pissed when he recounted what happened one year ago. “Blaine and I didn’t know back then how the full moon affected us. I’m sorry I accidently compelled you”, he said. In the meantime, the four friends somehow escaped the bar and hid behind a dumpster of the back entrance. A mob of people was gathered around the bar’s main entrance, asking for (or rather demanding) Santana, Rachel and Mercedes. “And will that wear off after some time?”, Mercedes asked apprehensively. Kurt shrugged. “Last time, I sang a lullaby to make you sleep and it worked. The next day, you couldn’t remember what happened even though I used my powers in front of you”, he explained. “So we have to sing a lullaby in front of fifty people?”, Rachel asked, frowning. Kurt shook his head. “No, that would be a bad idea. How could we explain what happened? I think we need to get out of here without being seen”, he suggested. Santana turned invisible. “What do we have powers for?”, she said, smirking. “Oh my GOD!”, the friends heard someone call out. Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt turned their heads. A little girl was standing beside the dumpster and stared at them with eyes wide open. “Did that lady just turn invisible?”, she asked incredulously. Mercedes and Kurt exchanged worried glances. Rachel went over to her and kneeled down, looking straight into the girl’s eyes. “Which lady? I don’t know what you are talking about”, she said innocently. At this moment, Santana suddenly turned visible again. “Sheesh, I still don’t have the hang out of this power. I think I have to ask Cohen-Chang to help me with that again.”, she mumbled. The little girl, astonished, dropped her lolly. Santana turned to her direction. “Has that rugrat seen me?”, she asked worriedly. _-Great job, Santana. Now, a little girl knows our secret-_ , Rachel said telepathically. _-Don’t worry. Let me handle this-_ , Santana answered and went over to the girl. “Santana don’t do this!”, Kurt warned, but it was too late. The Latina began humming S&M by Rihanna. “Seriously, Santana? That song is inappropriate for a child”, Mercedes mumbled, shaking her head. The girl gaped at Santana as if she was insane. “What are you doing?”, she wanted to know. Santana cocked her head to the side. “Why is it not working?”, she wondered. “Because it is a girl, a probably straight one, Santana. Siren powers only work on the gender people feel attracted to”, Kurt explained, rolling his eyes. Santana got up, went straight to Kurt and pushed him to the girl. “If that’s the case, then you have to compel her, lady lips. You are the only more or less male siren around”, she ordered. “What? No! I will never use these powers again, especially not on a little girl!”, Kurt protested. “We have no other choice, Kurt. What if that little girl tells other people that we are mermaids?”, Rachel supported the Latina. “You are mermaids? For real? Like Ariel?”, the girl gasped. “Great, Rachel. Now she knows everything about us”, Mercedes muttered. She turned to Kurt. “We really don’t have another choice. We need to erase that girl’s memories”, she agreed. Kurt groaned. “Fine! But that is the last time I do this!”, he said and turned to the girl. “Twinkle, twinkle, little star…”, he sang. Santana cocked her eyebrows. “Seriously, Lady Hummel? You can’t think of another song?” “I needed to pick one which is appropriate for a child”, Kurt shrugged. The girl was staring at him with wide eyes. “Your eyes are sooo beautiful. Can I take you home with me and do things with you?”, she asked cheerfully. Kurt paled. “You…WHAT!?”, he asked incredulously. Santana cracked up. “Someone’s precocious. Wanky!”, she chuckled. “At my home, we can play with my dolls and have tea parties or dress up!”, the girl suggested. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s what you meant by doing things?”, he asked. The girl cocked her head to the side. “Yes? What else?”, she asked, confused. “Oookay, I think you are a little bit too young to talk about stuff like that”, Mercedes laughed nervously. Kurt looked the girl in the eyes. “If I was ten years younger, I’d love to do things like that with you. I was famous for my great tea parties!”, he grinned. “Yes, and famous for your weird hobbies…”, Santana mumbled under her breath. Kurt then stared at the girl, channeling the energy of his powers into the girl’s eyes. “You will go back to your parents and forget everything about me and my friends”, he said insistently. The girl nodded numbly with glassy eyes. “I will go back to mommy and daddy and forget everything about you and your friends”, she repeated and turned around, walking to the entrance door of an apartment block. Kurt got up and moaned. His head always hurt like hell after he had manipulated other people’s minds like that, that’s why he never used these powers. “That was awesome! Can you show us how to do that?”, Rachel said excitedly. Kurt shook his head. “Not today, but maybe one day. But let’s get home now, I need an aspirin for my headache. Hopefully you have your invisibility powers under control now, Santana. We can’t compel a mob of people like I compelled the girl”, he said to the Latina. She nodded. “Don’t worry about me, Lady Lips. If I can cause earthquakes, I can also turn invisible for a few minutes.” With that, the four friends vanished from sight and sneaked away from the side street of the bar to the subway station.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any other ideas for missing scenes of the "A Change In The Sea" series you would like to read? Let me know ;)


End file.
